This invention relates generally to a liquid crystal display electronic wristwatch, and in particular to an improved liquid crystal display electronic wristwatch having a lamp therein. In conventional liquid crystal display wristwatches, a lamp is included in the watch case adjacent to a reflection plate which is positioned beneath the liquid crystal display. A lamp is necessary because conventional liquid crystal displays are difficult to see by the nature of the display and particularly difficult to see in dark locations. The lamp overcomes this difficulty, however, incorporation of a lamp into a liquid crystal wristwatch has increased the overall size of the wristwatch. This increase in size has prevented liquid crystal electronic wristwatches from competing effectively with smaller size analog wristwatches. Accordingly, it would be desirable to overcome these design difficulties without having to reduce the size of the display.